Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate structure provided with a hinge for axially supporting a tailgate on a vehicle body.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP 2011-136606 A) discloses a reinforcement structure of a backdoor of resin provided with an inner panel of resin, an outer panel of resin, and hinge reinforcements (reinforcement members) of metal.
According to Patent Document 1, forces applied to the inner panel and the outer panel are made easily transfer to the hinge reinforcements (reinforcement members) of the backdoor (tailgate) so that distortion and deformation are hardly generated.